Finding out and broken promises
by The Big Hosepipe in the Sky
Summary: After returning to land Sapphire and Conor are faced with even more challenges from facing school to facing their Mum and Roger   and will Conor finally forgot about Elvira and move on with his life. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Rated T to be safe
1. Home

**~~Hi so I've just finished reading stormswept(read it in a day) and I really felt like writing a ingo story but one about Sapphire, Faro and Conor not about new characters, so this story is going to be about all the things I thought of when I first heard about Stormswept.~~**

After we leave Faro, Conor and I climb out of the cove. It feels like years since we were last here but it couldn't have been that long ago could it? Maybe we've missed some school or maybe Mum and Roger have come back but they weren't coming back for a whole month when we left.

We reach the top of the cliff, we don't talk, we don't need to, Conor's still blaming himself for Dad's death, I've told him it's not his fault but maybe he just needs time, that's what people told us we needed last time Dad died but that was when time was something that just was something that didn't change no matter what, now I know time can go fast and slow down, that it's not set in stone.

I wonder how Faro's doing, we've only just left him but I still feel bad the four of us have been throw so much and now me and Con are on land, Elvira is going back to the north soon and Faro is left to help sort everything out after the battle. Maybe I could go and see him soon, I know he'll be working to help ingo but I could help him. Conor won't want me to go back to ingo so soon but he can't control my life anymore then I can control his.

Conor pushes the garden gate open then walks up to the door and picks up the doormat, putting it down nearby he picks the key which was under it up and unlocks the door. I follow him in and switch on the computer to check the date while Conor puts the kettle on

"What's the date Saph?"

"Halloween" I reply in a mock spooky voice

"Really?"

"Uh Huh".

Not long later Me and Con and sipping Hot Chocolate in the living room warming up after being outside in the wet and cold but to be honest I didn't really notice until Conor mentioned it

"Con?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go get Sadie back".

**~~So not much has happened so far but hey what are first chapters for also the next chapter will hopefully be longer~~**


	2. Rainbow

**~~Here's the new chapter, it was going to be a bit longer but I really wanted to get it up today.**

**Thanks for the review.**

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I'm putting it in here now~~**

**disclaimer:I do not own ingo, the characters or anyone by Helen Dunmore or Harper Collins nor will I ever(but I can dream)**

The cold wind almost stings as it rushes past. It's strange to be cold after so long being somewhere where it doesn't changes tempter it makes it feel colder that it would normally.

"Are you sure you want to get Sadie now?" asks Conor

"Yes I'm sure Con, it feels like a lifetime since we last saw her"

"Maybe that's because we've had a lifetimes adventures"

I don't reply, I know Conor's right, he usually is.

"Sapphire? Conor?"

Oh great someone has seen us they'll probably want to ask how we are then don't let us go for another hour

"Hi Rainbow"

Rainbow? How on earth did I don't remember my best friend's voice, then again I think I just answered my own question Earth, Air not Ingo but that is Rainbow and she's on Treacle

"Hiya Con, Sapphy"

"Hi Rainbow" so what if Conor just said the same thing, I'm tired

"Did you just get back? 'cos you guys look tired"

"Yeah"reply's Conor

"I feel like I swam to the other side of the world and back"I say

Conor shot me a look when Rainbow's not looking which very clearly says be careful Saph

"So got any plans for tonight, if you didn't know it's HALLOOOOOOOWEEEEN"

"No we don't"says Conor

"Yes we did know it's Halloween"I say

"Do you want to come over to ours then? I'm sure Patrick would like to see you"

"Yeah sure, what do you think Saph"

I shrug

"Sounds good"I say

don't get me wrong I do want to see my friends but we only just got back after really swimming to the other side of the world and back.

"We were just going to get Sadie back"I say

"Mind if I tag along?"asks Rainbow

"Of course not"Says Conor almost too quickly

well Elvira going back to the north doesn't seem to have hurt Conor badly.

I knock on Granny Carne's door then step back and wait with Conor and Rainbow. I remember the first time when we waited by her river while she was with her bees which of course we didn't know at the time. Maybe she's with them now or not as the door is opening

"ah Sapphire, Conor good to see your back and Rainbow I thought I'd be seeing you soon"

I'm not going to bother to try and work out how she knows Rainbow, from what I've learnt Granny Carne knows everyone even if they don't live here.

"There are things you need to know"

"Should I wait outside?"asks Rainbow

"I think you should be asking Conor and Sapphire not me"

"Okaaay, should I wait outside?"she asks again

"The question you should be asking is if Sapphire and Conor trust you to not wait outside"

If I was Rainbow I'd be completely confused by now but I'm not Rainbow and she's not me

"This is about where you've been for the last two weeks isn't it?"she asks

I nod

"Kind of"

"Saph this has more to do with you then me so I think you should have the final say but I think we can trust Rainbow"says Conor

"I'm still here you know"

"Sorry Rain"

"I trust Rainbow but I don't know if you're gonna believe us"

"It can't be that unbelievable"

_a few minutes later_

"Okay so let me get this right, the summer before last you found a mermaid an

"Mer"I interrupted

"kay, You found a mer? Then you followed him into this underwater world called ingo and that's where you've been for the last two weeks"

"Yeah"Me and Conor said at the same time

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe us but it is true"I say

"Sorry I really want to believe you but it's just

"It's okay Rain, when I first found out about ingo I seriously thought someone was playing a prank on me until I actually went to ingo"

"Yeah it's one of those seeing is believing things"I say

**~~Hope it's good enough~~**


End file.
